


Listen

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-19
Updated: 2000-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josiah's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

** Listen **

** by krisser **

 

As I sit here in my church, I know I’m scared. I don’t believe in the god most of the others out there do, but I sure believe that our spirits roam. The Indians that I’ve lived with taught me that our ancestors watch over us. 

Please be watching Vin. We need him.

He’s the glue.

If those animal spirits out there are laughing at the foolish, they’d never laugh at Vin. Hell, they'd prob’ly ‘dopt him as one of their own. They believe what goes around, comes around. 

So Vin’s gotta live! 

Chris’d curl up and die. I don’t think we could reach him again.

Buck ‘ll of lost twice over, Vin and Chris, again. That boy cares deeply ‘bout his friends, hiding it with all his devil-may-care ways.

JD’ll lose that little part of himself he sees in Vin. He’ never be whole.

And Nathan , oh lordy, he’d agonize all the rest of his days that if only… he, too, cares so deeply.

Oh, and Ezra, we’d lose him, sure enough….he’d blame himself, and figure the others did too. He'd disappear into the night, never to be seen again. And just when he was learning to trust, and believe we cared ‘bout him as well. Oh, Ezra.

So, I call out to all the ancestors, all the animal spirits, we all need Vin, I need Vin. That rare quality in one so young can not be lost to us so early.

PLEASE, I’m begging, hear me. Hear me.

 

fin  
\-------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fate brought them together. Destiny would make them heroes. Against  
overwhelming odds, they fight for justice. The legend rides again...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------


End file.
